Teion Yakedo / Shunrenka / I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~
|japanese = |released = February 21, 2018 |genre = J-pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, digital download |label = |Last = Shuukatsu Sensation / Waratte / Hana Moyou 2nd Single (2017) |Next = }}Teion Yakedo / Shunrenka / I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ (低温火傷/春恋歌/I Need You ～夜空の観覧車～; Cold Burn / Spring Love Song / I Need You ~Ferris Wheel of the Night Sky~) is Tsubaki Factory's 3rd single. It was released on February 21, 2018 in 7 editions: 3 regular and 4 limited."つばきファクトリー 3rdシングル リリース決定！！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-11-14. The first press of the regular editions included a random trading card of 10 kinds depending on the jacket (30 in total). Limited Edition SP included an event lottery serial number card. The song "Teion Yakedo" was pre-released digitally on December 2, 2017."つばきファクトリーの新曲「低温火傷」が先行配信開始！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-03. "Teion Yakedo" was selected as the February 2018 opening theme for music-ru TV"http://www.helloproject.com/news/8084/つばきファクトリーの「低温火傷」がテレビ朝日系全国放送「musicるTV」の2月度オープニングテーマに決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-02-01. and as one of the songs for FM-FUJI's SOUND LEAF weekly power play in the same month."つばきファクトリー「低温火傷」が、FM-FUJI パワープレイ"SOUND LEAF"に決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-02-02. Tracklist CD #Teion Yakedo #Shunrenka #I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ #Teion Yakedo (Instrumental) #Shunrenka (Instrumental) #I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Teion Yakedo (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Shunrenka (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Teion Yakedo (Dance Shot Ver.) #Shunrenka (Dance Shot Ver.) #I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ (Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao Single Information ;Teion Yakedo *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Ohashi Riko *Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi *Music Video: Noda Tomoo ;Shunrenka *Lyrics: Omori Shoko *Composition: Suzuki Akinorihttps://twitter.com/akinori_suzuki/status/952157481156804608 *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Music Video: Fukui Hideaki ;I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Hamada Pierre Yusuke *Music Video: Morita Ryo TV Performances *2018.01.15 The Girls Live (Teion Yakedo) *2018.01.22 Oha Suta (Teion Yakedo) *2018.02.18 The Girls Live (Teion Yakedo / Shunrenka) *2018.02.20 Live B♪ (Teion Yakedo) *2018.03.14 SKY PerfecTV! Ongakusai 2018 (Shunrenka) Concert Performances ;Teion Yakedo *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ *Tsubaki Factory One-Man LIVE ~First Blossom~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ ;Shunrenka *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ *Tsubaki Factory One-Man LIVE ~First Blossom~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ ;I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ *Tsubaki Factory One-Man LIVE ~First Blossom~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2018 |February |7 |69,478 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2018-02/ |} Total reported sales: 71,408* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="5" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |2 (75,300) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】嵐『Find The Answer』が308,679枚を売り上げ断トツ首位" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-02-22. |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales | align="center" |2 (81,473) | align="center" |"【ビルボード】嵐『Find The Answer』が414,494枚を売り上げシングル・セールス首位獲得" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-02-26. |- |CDTV Original Ranking | align="center" |3 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/f9f4702990cf48d/status/969983337287770112 |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Teion Yakedo" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |3 | align="center" |"Billboard Japan Hot 100" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-02-28. |} Trivia *The single and the A-side title "Teion Yakedo" were first announced on The Girls Live on November 13, 2017.https://twitter.com/ono_onoda/status/930181141490835457Niinuma Kisora. "嬉しいお知らせ。新沼希空" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2017-11-14. *"Teion Yakedo" is described as a melancholic winter song which is perfect for the cold season. The song is characterized by the group wearing gloves for performances. *"I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~" was originally a demo Hoshibe Sho had almost finished writing in summer 2013. Dialogue was added to the beginning and the lyrics were modified for Tsubaki Factory's release. He also wrote the song with Yokohama's Minato Mirai amusement park in mind, and was pleased that the music video and CD jackets were shot there according to his image."Liner Notes つばきファクトリー「I Need You ～夜空の観覧車～」" (in Japanese). Hoshibe Sho Official Site. 2018-02-10. The crescent moon in the lyrics also refers to the InterContinental Hotel, which can be seen from the ferris wheel and looks like a half-moon.https://twitter.com/hoshibesho/status/966145456001576961 *This is their highest first day sales as well as their highest selling single. Additional Videos Tsbuaki Factory - Teion Yakedo (MV) (Smartphone-you Promotion Eizou) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Singles Category:2018 DVDs Category:Tsubaki Factory Singles Category:Tsubaki Factory DVDs Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Highest Ranking Single